<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Was würde Epikur zu uns in 2020 sagen ? by Badewanne6174</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342938">Was würde Epikur zu uns in 2020 sagen ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badewanne6174/pseuds/Badewanne6174'>Badewanne6174</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Philosophie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epikur, Philosohie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badewanne6174/pseuds/Badewanne6174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Was würde Epikur zu uns in 2020 sagen ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epikur :<br/>
Ihr lebt in schwierigen Zeiten.</p><p>Doch könnt ihr den Tod nicht fürchten,  denn er geht euch nichts an . Ihr lebt das heißt der Tod ist nicht da und diejenigen die schon tot sind existieren nicht mehr. Sie können den Tod also auch nicht fürchten. Lehnt also nicht das Leben ab noch fürchtet den Tod .</p><p>Konzentriert euch auf die Lust und Freuden die euch bleiben .</p><p>Wegt dabei gut ab , ob eine momentane Lust den darauf folgenden Schmerz wirklich Wert ist .<br/>
So solltet ihr Masken tragen , um vorzubeugen das Leute , die euch Freude bringen, sterben oder ihr werdet die Schmerzen ertragen müssen,  die aus euren Handlungen resultieren  .</p><p>Wenn wie über Lust als Lebensziel reden ist es hierbei wichtig zu wissen,  dass wir darunter die körperliche Unversehrtheit und eine ruhige Seele meinen .<br/>
Doch könnt ihr eine ruhige Seele haben ,wenn ihr eventuell für den Tod anderer verantwortlich seid ?</p><p>Wie ich schon zuvor sagte  "Die höchste Tugend ist das Maß" .<br/>
Erinnert euch daran ,wenn ihr abwegen müsst , ob ihr eure primären und sekundären Freuden für eitle Freuden aufs Spiel setzen wollt..<br/>
So zum Beispiel ist Musik eine sekundäre Freude , welche man ausleben kann , wenn die primären Freuden ,  welche notwendig und natürlich sind , erfüllt sind .<br/>
Dennoch muss man abwegen , ob das Risiko , welches man eingeht,  wenn man mit z.B Freunden Musik macht anstatt alleine ,den daraus resultierenden Schmerz Wert ist .</p><p>Konzentriert euch auf die primären,  notwendigen und natürlichen Freuden,  wie Essen,  Trinken,  Schlafen und Freundschaft,  denn diese werden euch auch in dieser Krise nicht verwehrt .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>